


Metamorphmagi Have More Fun

by siriusbarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusbarks/pseuds/siriusbarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks is 20 and fresh out of auror training when she joins the Order of the Phoenix. Her first task is to break into Malfoy Manor by posing as a pureblood aristocrat. Remus and Sirius are assigned to help her. But can she survive either this dangerous mission or her torn affections between these two marauders? A tale of Mischief, Love & War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: [Metamorphmagi Have More Fun](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11506637/1/Metamorphmagi-Have-More-Fun)  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: [siriusbarks](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6928228/siriusbarks)  
Rating: mature  
Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Metamorphmagi Have More Fun

(or Two Marauders, One Metamorphmagus and Malfoy Manor...Equals Trouble)

~a tale of War, Love & Mischief~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: I Want You to Break Into Malfoy Manor

Nymphadora Tonks sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, boredly playing with a strand of her bubblegum pink hair. Beside her sat the Order of the Phoenix members for one of their late night meetings. Dumbledore and Kingsley were droning on about some obscure form of ward magic that they thought could help them break into Malfoy Manor. Tonks listened with bored disinterest, she highly doubted anyone could break into Malfoy Manor, even Dumbledore. It would probably be easier to break into Gringotts than set foot into the manor of her hated relatives, the Malfoys. She tuned out of what Dumbledore was saying and her eyes drifted to her favourite pair of Order of the Phoenix members: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Sirius was talking rather loudly, as he always did, and making his strong opinions known to Dumbledore. Sirius had long, black shaggy hair and piercing grey eyes in an aristocrat face that now looked perpetually tired but had once been completely beautiful. But Tonks' eyes were focused more on Remus, the shy man beside him with amber eyes and short light hair that fell to just below his ears. He was also Sirius' age, 35.

Since she joined the Order a few months ago, Tonks had been fascinated by the softly spoken former-professor who also happened to be a werewolf. She could not deny that Remus' lycanthropy fascinated her. Because it did. It seemed such a fascinating contradiction that such a controlled, well-mannered and kind man could ever become such an untamed animal. She giggled to herself, more than a few times, and blushed when she thought of Remus transforming and losing control. Did Remus carry any of the traits of the wolf? Did he ever lose control of himself and become animalistic when he was with a woman? She licked her lips at the thought of the uptight professor losing control with her.

Suddenly Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Nymphadora Tonks, what is your opinion of this matter?"

Fuck. Had it been so obvious she was ogling Remus instead of paying attention to the meeting?

All eyes at the table, including McGonagall, Kingsley, Ernest, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Mad-Eye Mooney, Sirius and of course, Remus too, stared sternly at her. Aside from Charlie who has a few years older than her, she was the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix and she knew they still had doubts of her ability. Despite the fact that she'd just graduated from Auror school with top marks.

Tonks smiled in embarassment at Dumbledore. She hadn't a clue what they'd been discussing. But she heard 'saying yes' to everything was usually a good idea, so she tried that.

"Ummm...Y-yes?" Tonks replied.

The other members started chatting away furiously. Tonks could barely pick up what they were saying when so many people were speaking at once.

"So you do think, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said slowly, making her cringe on the use of her first name, "that it would be a good idea if we had some of our members infiltrate Malfoy Manor by posing as purebloods and befriending them?"

What?!

Nympadora felt her face get red and she could only just imagine her hair-colour was turning red to reflect her surprise. She mentally winced to stop her  
hair from transforming and then used her metamorphogus abilties to return her face to its normal unblushing colour.

"Umm...yes I think it would be a good idea," she stole a glance at Remus and felt embarassed that he was looking at her with something close to quiet contempt, "In fact, I-I'd like to volunteer!"

What the hell did she just say?! Did she just volunteer herself to break into her evil pureblood uncle's house?! Tonks buried her face in her hands. She really needed an internal filter to keep her from speaking before thinking.

Dumbledore, however, sounded delighted, "Of course, what better way to use your metamorphogus abilities than in a reconaissance mission! You would be virtually undetectable by any spell. I actually had you in mind for this for quite some time. I am only too glad you volunteered!"

Oh what a coincidence, Tonks thought, Did Dumbledore plan everything in advance, including asking her to make an important decision when she was debilitated by lustful thoughts of Remus? Bloody perfect.

McGonagall fixed both Dumbledore and Tonks with her stern, matriarchal gaze before clearing her throat. "This is indeed good news Albus, we have been needing a reconaissance mission for awhile, especially with the way the Malfoys are so guarded. But I really think, with Nymphadora being so young and new, that she have an older, more experienced member of the Order of the Pheonix guide and assist her."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle behind his half-moon, "How thoughtless of me, Minerva, you are completely right. Nymphadora has only just finished her training as an Auror but she has little first hand experience and needs to be further educated in spying and Order work."

"I have trained her as much as I can but I'm far too busy now with the Romanians," Mad-Eye grunted, "I've done as much as I could do with her."

Tonks felt secretly glad Mad-Eye was no longer available to scream and boss her around while "training" her...More like training a dog, Tonks thought bitterly, she'd had enough of the old coot ordering her around.

"Is anyone else available for the reconnaissance mission, to be Miss Tonks' mentor?" Dumbledore asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper yet commanding enough to make the whole room listen.

Tonks stole a glance at Remus. She crossed her fingers underneath the table hoping that Remus might volunteer to help her.

"Anyone?" Dumbledore repeated.

Why wasn't anyone volunteering? Tonks felt herself getting nervous and chewed on her lip. Was she that much a clutz that no one wanted to be assigned with her?

"I'll take her on," Sirius finally said, with a wink in her direction, "She's one of my own, Andromeda's daughter, so I would like to take her under my wing if I can. I have plenty of time to spare, unfortunately, being a fugitive still." Sirius' voice was laced with bitter sarcasm. Everyone knew how angry Sirius was that he couldn't go anywhere without the Ministry trying to chase him down and throw him back in Azkaban.

Dumbledore pushed up his half-moon glasses and fixed his gaze between Sirius and Tonks. "Are you sure Sirius that you could handle this?" his voice was heavy with doubt.

"Perfectly," Sirius replied with a casual air of confidence and rolled his eyes.

Noooo! Tonks was mentally screaming. If Sirius was her mentor, nothing 'serious' would get done and he would probably drive her up the wall with his jokes and constant mood swings. Sirius was like a hurricane on a summer's day: completely unpredictable.

She spoke up quickly. "Umm Dumbledore, sir, I appreciate Sirius' offer, but I wonder how much ah-assistance he will be in the reconaissance mission if he  
cannot even go outside the house."

"I can go outside the house, Tonks," Sirius scowled, "I go out everyday."

"As a dog, Padfoot," Remus pitched in. His arms were crossed and he sounded very bored by the whole conversation, barely looking at Tonks.

"Hmm. that is a valid point." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he shifted his gaze between Nymphadora's hopeful face staring at Remus and Remus' cool indifference, "Perhaps you, Remus, could assist in this matter and help guide Miss Tonks where Sirius cannot?"

Remus seemed taken by surprise. He uncrossed his arms and frowned as he stared across the table at Nymphadora, as if mentally deciding whether he could take on such a clumsy brat. It was the first time Remus had ever stared so intently at her and Tonks felt incredibly nervous. She tried not to squirm under his scrutiny.

Suddenly Remus' frown turned into a smirk and he told Dumbledore happily, "Why, yes, I think I could assist Miss Tonks and Sirius. And I would be happy to help this mission along. It's been a long time coming that someone infiltrate Malfoy Manor."

"That's settled then! Now moving along to another topic..." Dumbledore blabbered on.

But Tonks couldn't hear anything more being said. She had completely tuned out.

Her mind kept thinking in panic, 'I have been assigned an incredibly dangerous and high risk reconnaissance mission. And both Sirius and Remus are going to help me!'

She stole another glance at the men sitting across from her. Remus had his arms crossed with an unreadable expression in his eyes but Sirius noticed the panicked look in her eyes and winked at her, as if to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

Bullocks. This was just a disaster waiting to happen, wasn't it?

So why did she feel so irrationally happy?

.

.

.

A/N: This story is going to be complete nonsense but I think it'll be fun ;) and eventually smutty ;) please review/follow etc if you are interested thanks! Note: the rest of this story can be found on my fanfiction account[ here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11506637/1/Metamorphmagi-Have-More-Fun) :) please review and follow over there if you like it, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nan

Tonks crashed back into her apartment with a loud pop of apparition and stumbled to her feet, barely missing pushing over a large set of expensive china. Dammit she didn't even drink anything and she stumbled around like a drunk sailor! No wonder everyone thought she was a klutz and didn't take her seriously. She recalled with fresh horror how long it had taken before anyone volunteered to take on the mission with her. Did they really think she was going to get them killed?

Thanks gods Sirius had volunteered. Though Tonks had a feeling her cousin would do anything to alleviate his boredom, especially something reckless. Remus, on the other hand, had to be practically coerced by Dumbledore to be part of the mission with her and Sirius.

Tonks blushed as she remembered it. Remus had seemed so unenthusiastic about the whole thing. Although she couldn't deny she *loved* the prospect of spending so much time with the reserved former professor. Dammit, Remus must really NOT like her if he had to forced to spend time with her. Which was plain embarrassing considering how much she was looking forward to it. Even if Sirius was there, budging into things. Sirius would probably cause mayhem or else tease her endlessly once he figured out his cousin had a thing for Remus.

Tonks sighed loudly as she removed her heavy leather jacket and kicked off her combat boots. One of the shoes accidentally flung a bit too hard and hit the wall with a sharp thud, nearly knocking over the portrait of Granny Tonks hanging on the wall.

Immediately the portrait of her late grandmother awoke from her nap and her eyes flung open.

"Sorry Nan, okay?" Tonks rolled her eyes.

What on earth had she been thinking when she let her mother give her the portrait as a Christmas present. More like Christmas torture. Though of course if she tried to get rid of it, her mother would know because she had the connecting portrait of her grandad. Who was a nosy bastard who kept a vigilant tab on Nan's portrait. And family gossip. The two portraits were nosy old tattle tales.

Nan sat up straight in her rocking chair and collected a ball of yarn, which had fallen off her lap during her nap. Her thick liver-spotted hands began to wind it up the ball of yarn until it was in one neatly tied bundle as she fixed a beady, disapproving eye on her granddaughter.

"So Nymphadora where have you been this evening?" Nan asked in her Mancunian accent.

"At a meeting." Tonks smirked cheekily. Despite the sourpuss mood she was in, she was still abominably happy about working with Remus. So it was hard for her to control her smile.

"The Order?" Nan asked snoopily, her suspicions raised by Tonk's smile.

"Yessss," Tonks enunciated and clicked on the telly to try to distract herself, "But don't expect me to answer anymore questions cause it's highly top secret!"

But she smiled even wider, knowing the portrait would now ask her even more questions. Which she would answer, because she felt like talking about the mission. And to be honest, the only other person Nan would blab too was Granddad's portrait. So it was safe. Still she liked to torture the old woman's curiosity.

"Now Nymphadora!" Nan began to complain, "You know you can trust me with your deepest secrets! It's not like I didn't change your nappies when you were still in swaddling clothes!"

"Yes," Tonks cringed at the imagery, "But this time it's a little different," she gloated and stretched herself out languidly on the lime green couch, "Now I've been given my first mission for the Order."

Nan burst into an excited smile. "Oh my goodness, congratulations Nymphy! Oh I'm so proud of you! and so soon after your graduation from auror academy...Oh your parents are going to be so proud when I tell them..." her nan continued to lavish praise on her for a whole two minutes and Tonks nodded her head approvingly for she could use the ego-boost. Especially when Nan normally criticized her messy lifestyle choices. But suddenly Nan's happy praises stopped abruptly.  
"Wait," Nan said, "What kind of mission have you been given? It's not dangerous is it?"

Tonks winced. She didn't really want to make Nan worry. "I'm not sure what you were expecting when I became an auror, nan, but technically speaking no mission is 100% safe."

Nan gasped in horror like she'd just said she was about to go bungie diving without a cord.

"BUT," Tonks said quickly to alleviate her Nan's fears, "I won't be doing the mission alone. Two other...um...aurors are going to help me." She omitted that it was actually her fugitive cousin Sirius and a werewolf who were going to help her. Because that would make her worry more.

"Oh thank goodness! You had me worried there for a second," Nan exclaimed, poking one of her knitting needles into a green ball of yarn.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Tonks smirked to herself. Actually she'd be more than fine, she'd be in Remus' company constantly. Well...also Sirius who was a bit annoying. Her thoughts became distractedly naughty as she thought of all the situations she could come up with where Remus might accidentally fall in love with her. Maybe as she infiltrated Malfoy Manor and her evil uncle Lucius tried to kill her and Remus had to come to her rescue, then madly french kissed her as they ran away from the manor. On a galloping white horse.

"Tonks are you listening to me?!" Nan's voice pierced her thoughts.

"Erm, yeah what'd you say?" Tonks blinked obliviously.

Nan gushed and said loudly, as if Tonks was suddenly deaf. "I said hold on, I'm just going to pop over to your grandads and tell them!"

Tonks groaned as Nan disappeared from her portrait to go blab at grandads portrait.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all. Tonks went to her minifridge to grab out a bottle of wine and poured herself a goblet, barely missing spilling a drop onto the white carpet.

Nan reappeared again in her portrait, a few minutes later, more excited and happy than ever, her hands clasped together. "I've just told them! They're so proud they nearly shouted! They say they want you to come over for dinner to celebrate, Hermione's coming too!"

"Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, your little sister! She says she's going to come over! And she's going to bring over her new boyfriend!"

Tonks practically spat out her wine. Since when did Hermione have a boyfriend?

"Who's her boyfriend?" Tonks demanded.

"WE DON'T KNOW YET!" Nan shrieked, "BUT ISN'T IT EXCITING?!"

.

.

.

Next chapter: Guess Who's coming to dinner (with Draco Malfoy, boyfriend extraordinaire)!

But it's not what you expect, there's a surprise!


End file.
